AGONIZANDO ENTRE TUS BRAZOS
by FeniXssa
Summary: Edward y Bella son pareja, hace tres años están casados, y tienen a Nessie, pero algo anda terriblemente mal con Edward, todas las noches llega borracho, y drogado, queriendo destrozar todo a su paso, incluso/primer lemmon/ ¡no sean malitas!/


**Ammmmm antes de q se me enojen, kiero q sepan q hace fulll se abireron las votaciones….asi q espero q se pasen por allí y porfis voten por FALSAMENTE MIA…ya ke por este no pase… u_u jajajajaj…. …les agradecería muxo q me ayudaran con su voto graxias de nuevo…ammm para las ke siguen ENTRE PATINETAS Y RAMPAS ya subi el cap….y si me va bn en este concurso actualizo el jueves jejejejejejeje (chantaje xD) jajajajajajaok me voy**

**Aki el link**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / u / 2 2 9 1 8 4 8 /**

**Hay Dios aki de nuevo molestando, se me habia escapado q para poder concursar el OS debe contar de mas de 2000 palabras, en fin, inverti 1 hora escribiendo más, y le aumente un F.B , lenalo plizzz a mi me gusto muxo muxo, me pareció muy tierno, ps es cuando Bells le dice a Edward q el va a ser daddy ^^…**

**Concurso: **Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.

**Nombre del OS:** Agonizando entre tus brazos.

**Autor:** Melii Kikkii Cullen Pattiinson

**Summary:** Edward y Bella son pareja, hace tres años están casados, y tienen a Nessie, pero algo anda terriblemente mal con Edward, todas las noches llega borracho, y drogado, queriendo destrozar todo a su paso, incluso a su propia esposa Bella, quien a pesar de todo lo ama, y siempre le perdona, ¿podrá el circulo vicioso acabar alguna vez?/LEMMON/

**Actitud**: Edward- drogadicto-alcohólico-patán-bipolar-etc.

**Número de palabras**: 3.060 (POR FIN xD)

**Agonizando entre tus brazos.**

Vi su mano volar por el aire, para finalmente acabar estrellada en mi mejilla con un sonoro golpe, ocasionando que cayera de bruces en el suelo, llevándome de paso la mesa con el florero con las rosas blancas que él mismo me había regalado en la tarde…

Grite de dolor, pero me negué a llorar...¡no en frente de él!..¡ya no más!, trate de pararme pero los restos del florero de insertaron en mi brazo y volví a caer...

-¡PERRA MALAGRADECIDA!-grito furioso él, a la vez que se abalanzaba otra vez hacia mí, cerré los ojos preparada para el impacto, un dolor punzante me taladro el estomago, al sentir su pie insertarse allí, instintivamente me mande las manos a la zona afectada para tratar de protegerla, eso pareció enfurecerlo más, porque tomo con fuerza brutal mis muñecas separándolas, me levanto en vilo y me azoto en la pared, gemí de dolor, al sentir un crack dentro de mi...una costilla...probablemente.

-¡NO LLORES!..¡CALLATE MALDITA ZORRA!- y de nuevo ataco, me tomo del cuello con una sola mano, levantándome por la pared, haciendo más escaso el aire.

-¡SUELTAME!-grite, tratando inútilmente de zafarme de su estrangulante y doloroso agarre...Me estaba quedando sin aire, lo trate de arañar, escuche como rechinaba los dientes y con la mano libre me daba otra bofetada.

-Eso te va a costar caro pequeña puta-susurro amenazadoramente acercando su rostro al mío, su aliento me llego de lleno...Alcohol...y...marihuana.

-Por favor...la niña se va a despertar-le rogué tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila, y mirándolo fijamente, intentando perderme en sus orbes esmeraldas, como lo hacía antes, trate fallidamente buscar ese brillo especial que lo caracterizaba, trate de buscar ilusión, esperanza, felicidad, amor..Pero nada...solo veía en ellos rabia, ira, y estaban opacos, turbados por el efecto del aguardiente y el porro que se había estado fumado quien sabe dónde y con quien.

-Que se despierte...Para que de una jodida vez vea la linda familia que tiene-y comenzó a reír estruendosamente, mandándome escalofríos de pánico por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a sudar y todo mi ser comenzó a temblar ante el miedo y temor; negué con la cabeza, y sin querer una maldita lagrima se me escapo, él, apretó más su agarre.

-Deja de llorar..que la función apenas empieza...y la noche es larga Isabella-me amenazo limpiando mi solitaria lagrima, su toque que antes mucho antes me producía ternura amor, y me llenaba de felicidad, hoy estaba muy lejos de serlo, me causaba asco y miedo.

-Por favor..-rogué vanamente, de nada serviría, siempre era lo mismo, se largaba en la noche medianamente feliz, estable y muy sobrio.

Dejaba salir al hombre del cual estaba enamorada, con el cual me case, con el cual forme un hogar, y al que amaba locamente.

¿Y qué me devolvía la maldita madrugada?....no a un hombre...sino a un monstruo totalmente preso del alcohol y las drogas, iracundo, rompiendo cosas a su paso, e incluyéndome a mi… sin saber por qué.

¿Qué hice mal? ¿En que falle?, ¿acaso no le gusta vivir aquí ya?, ¿no le gusta mi apariencia?, ¿ya no quiere a su hija?, ¿o tendrá a un amante?

Siempre supe que no era lo suficiente buena mujer para Edward, yo una pobre pueblerina, debilucha, flaca, pálida, sin gracia, torpe y sin nada especial…

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Yo como siempre le reprochaba, le lloraba, le rogaba para que dejara eso, para que dejara de hacerse daño…Porque yo a pesar de todo… lo amaba.

Me faltaba el aire, por que el aun no aflojaba su agarre solo me miraba fijamente, tratando de buscar una respuesta...

-Por favor...mátame si quieres...pero no metas a Renesmee- volví a insistir, mi voz sonó chillona y entrecortada, aflojo solo un poco su mano, y pode tomar un poco de aire, aunque al inflar mis pulmones dolió...y mucho.

Estalle en sollozos, cuando él me soltó abruptamente, y me dio la espalda, me deslice por la pared, hasta llegar al suelo, él camino lentamente hasta la chimenea apagada y encima de ella había una foto, una foto de los 3....de mi familia.

Aun entre mis lagrimas quise recordar quise traer a mi mente los bellos momentos, de cómo empezamos juntos…como…

**FLASH BACK:**

**-**Bella amor…esto va a dolerte solo un poco, pero prometo…te juro que se irá…hare que el dolor se vaya.-susurro en mi oído, me estremecí por el contacto, y cuando sentí su duro y muy predispuesto miembro en mi entrada, cerré los ojos fuertemente, agarrándome de sus hombros preparándome para el dolor, Edward beso cada mejilla, para finalmente encontrarse con mis labios sellando nuestro encuentro con un beso rebosante de dulzura, y amor.

Mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento, y con cada roce que Edward me proporcionaba, sentía como una deliciosa burbuja en mi estomago se formaba, amenazando con estallar por cada caricia, suspire y afloje un poco mi agarre de Edward, beso el hueco de mi clavícula, y lo escuche inhalar profundamente, si para mí no era fácil…para el mucho menos.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi entrepierna, y pegue un chillido, al darme cuenta que Edward había estado distrayéndome para disminuir un poco dolor al cruzar mi barrera.

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento-murmuraba mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que se alcanzaron a desbordar por mis ojos aun fuertemente apretados con sus labios.

Sentir ese intruso dentro de mí, me hacía sentir bastante extraña, y el dolor no había mermado, sentía que si hacia un mínimo movimiento me partiría en dos, solloce y muy pronto estuve tentada a decirle a Edward que parara.

-Te amo-susurro dulcemente, olvidándome prácticamente de todo, sonreí y pude abrir los ojos, por eso estábamos aquí….porque nos amábamos, porque este era la culminación de nuestro pacto de amor, la manera en que sellábamos una promesa…la de amarnos eternamente.

-Relájate amor…solo siente, déjate llevar- se quedo quieto unos instantes, cuando le respondí que lo amaba también, y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, pude relajar mis piernas y enrollarlas alrededor de su cadera buscando mas fricción, el dolor fue desapareciendo como por arte de magia, abriendo paso al placer…

-Mas rápido Edward-susurre cerca de su cuello, el gimió y se estremeció por el contacto de mi aliento con su sudada y sexy piel.

Me estremecí cuando cabio el ángulo de nuestra posición, alzo mis piernas colocándolas a la altura de su pecho, así comenzó a embestir más fuerte, llegando cada vez más hondo, mis gemidos se hicieron cada vez más altos, igual que los suyos…

-Estas..-embestida-tan-embestida-estrecha-embestida-y…humeda-embestida- dijo mirándome fijamente, me mordí el labio tratando inútilmente de acallar el grito de placer que me provoco con esas palabras.

Sus movimientos precisos y exactos se hicieron cada vez más salvajes y rápidos, una vez más cambio la posición, y se sentó en la cama, colocándome encima de él, enrolle mis piernas a su alrededor, y comencé a cabalgarlo fuertemente, el me abrazo rudamente por la cintura, y beso mi cuello, paso su lengua, y finalmente sus dientes apretaron fuertemente mi zona tan sensible…marcándome como suya.

-Mía-gruño posesivamente, dos estocadas mas sentí como su semilla se derramaba en mi interior, temblé entre sus brazos, y lo acompañe en el primer delicioso orgasmo de mi vida, grite su nombre al llegar al clímax, y me siguió el…

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, Edward nos recostó en la cama, acaricio mi cabello, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida…

Lo último que escuche fue un te amo susurrado de sus labios muy cerca de mi oído, sonreí como tonta, mientras me apretaba más a su desnudo cuerpo.

**F.B**

ÉL la tomo delicadamente, y paso sus níveos dedos por cada rostro...solloce más fuerte y volvió a dolerme, observe mis manos....ilesas...mis brazos llenos de cortadas a causa del jarrón en el suelo, múltiples morados, me toque con miedo un costado, e hice una mueca de dolor, trate de ponerme en pie, pero mi tobillo se doblo en un ángulo imposible, y caí de rodillas, gatee lentamente hacia él que aun seguía de espaldas a mí, absorto en sus pensamientos viendo fijamente la foto.

-¿Edward?-me pude sentar en la cama, y extendí una mano hacia el...¡llámenme masoquista!..Pero lo amo.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-grito azotando la foto en la pared, que se hizo añicos al instantes, regrese mi mano abruptamente hacia mi, y abrace mis rodillas con mis débiles y lastimados brazos.

-Vete con ella-musito apretando fuertemente la esquina de la chimenea.

Lo mire incrédula.

-¡VETE CON ELLA!..¡ENCIERRATE BAJO LLAVE!...¡NO SALGAN HASTA MAÑANA!- grito mirándome fríamente, y sus labios en línea recta, un escalofrió me recorrió toda la columna.

-Edward-

Mañana mismo te vas con mi madre..¡no quiero volver a verlas!-grito acercándose peligrosamente a mí, retrocedí por acto reflejo, y él se detuvo mirándome con pena y dolor, algo de MI Edward..De MI esposo, del Edward al que amo.

Asentí, y corrí hacia la puerta.

Tome la perilla...

-Te amo..-me dijo débilmente, el nudo en la garganta estallo, y grite de dolor, pero no físico, si no en mi corazón, el vacio en él se incremento, y millones de lagrimas corrieron libremente por mis ojos…con esa débil frase, mi corazón comenzó una carrera alocada y me mordí el labio tratando de acallar el grito que amenazaba con salir, me concentre en recordar…cuando nos casamos, nuestra noche de bodas…cuando le dije que seria papá…

**F.B:**

Tenia la hoja de mi resultado del examen totalmente arrugada entre mis temblorosas y sudadas manos, tome aire varias veces, y la desdoble no queriendo saber la verdad, baje la vista y allí, en letra negrilla y mayúscula como queriendo prolongar mi sufrimiento y empeorar mucho mas las cosas:

**POSITIVO**

Mierda!

No!...no no no no!

Charlie me matara, Renee me dirá "te lo dije", Edward me dejara, Alice me querrá hacer un baby Shower, y si Charlie no me mata, Edward si lo hará.

Estoy jodida…

Tome aire varias veces, y cuando volví en si pude darme cuenta que tenía mis mejillas bañadas en lagrimas, me las limpie con el saco del la universidad de Edward…amaba la ropa gigante, y Edward decía que me veía sexy llevando su ropa…bien Edward ya no te pareceré tan sexy cuando parezca una vaca.

Solloce más fuerte, y me mande la mano a la boca.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Dios, me faltaban pocos meses para terminar el instituto, y Edward recién había empezado su semestre de medicina en la universidad.

Estaba frita…

Con pasos lentos y pesados, me dirigí a mi vieja chevy, trate de prenderla, pero claro como siempre Dios me odia, y la muy maldita no funciono, golpee el volante infantilmente, y pegue un brinco cuando escuche un trueno resonando en toda la ciudad, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando gruesas gotas comenzaron a golpear el parabrisas…

Bufe e intente de nuevo encender el pedazo de trasto…pero nada.

-Maldito pedazo de porquería…-musite mientras sacaba mi celular para marcarle a Edward.

Contesto después del tercer timbrazo

-¿Bells?

-Hola amor…

-Cariño estoy en clases…llámame luego-y con esto corto la llamada, fruncí el ceño, y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

Las calles estaban totalmente solas, ni modo de parar un taxi, la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, y sentí la necesidad de caminar, quería pensar, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Era obvio que tendría a mi bebé, me mande la mano a mi aun plano vientre, y sonreí mientras dejaba que las lagrimas volvieran a bañar mi rostro.

-Crecerás sano y fuerte, y yo te amare mucho mucho-susurre mientras tomaba el camino largo hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Los cuales habían partido de vacaciones a un pueblecito de Canadá, y Edward estaba solo en su casa, por suerte tenia llaves, y podría entrar a calentarme.

Pase por las calles solitarias, viendo los almacenes, y cafeterías atestados de gente resguardándose del diluvio que caía afuera, por donde pasaba, la gente me miraba extrañada…era obvio

¿A quién le gustaría salir a dar un paseo en medio se semejante aguacero?

Solo a mi (**n/a : y tmbn a la autora ^^)**

Mis lágrimas de felicidad y cierta tristeza, porque sabía que me quedaría sola, a causa de que traía una nueva vida con tan solo 17 años, se mezclaron poco a poco con la espesa lluvia que no daba tregua.

Alce mi vista, y me encontré con la mansión Cullen, tome aire varias veces, y me quede petrificada al ver el volvo parqueado, mierda Edward ya había llegado, camine con miedo, y pase la mano por el auto, aun estaba caliente, eso quería decir que Edward recién había llegado, me rasque la cabeza empapada con desesperación, llegue hasta la puerta, y antes de que entrara la llave, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, mostrando a un Edward, sonriente con los brazos extendidos.

Su hermosa sonrisa de esfumo al verme totalmente empapada, con los ojos hinchados, y luego frunció el ceño.

-Bells, amor ¿Qué paso?¿por qué vienes empapada?-pregunto alarmado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y metiéndome en su casa.

Respire profundamente, si íbamos a terminar, lo íbamos a hacer peleados, quería que me odiara, que me aborreciera….me lo merecía por no cuidarme.

-¡¿Qué QUE PASO IDIOTA?¡TE LLAME PARA PEDIRTE AYUDA PORQUE LA ESTUPIDA CHATARRA QUE TENGO COMO CARRO ME DEJO BARADA! ¡¿Y TU QUE HACES? ¡ME CUELGAS!, ¡ME TUVE QUE VENIR CAMINANDO DESDE EL HOSPITAL PENDEJO!-lo empuje con una mano, y lo enfrente, el tenia los ojos desorbitados, su boca levemente abierta, y quise brincarle encima para juntar nuestros labios.

Concéntrate Bella…

-¿Caminaste desde el hospital?-susurro atónito, me gire indignada, y camine hacia la cocina.

-Bella-susurro, no me gire cuando saque unas toallas de secar y comencé a usarlas en mi pelo.

-Isabella- me llamo más fuerte, suspire y me gire para contestarle con una grosería, pero mis planes fueron estropeados, al ver que tenía su mano alzada mostrándome la hoja del examen, trague pesado.

-Mierda-musite, enderezándome, ¿Cómo saco la hoja de mi bolsillo?, maldito novio con manos largas y agiles.

Edward no dijo nada, solo me miraba de arriba abajo, con un brillo muy especial en los ojos, alce una ceja, lista para los gritos, y cerré los ojos.

Segundos después, sentí sus cálidos y fuertes brazos rodearme la cintura, y levantarme en vilo, dándome vueltas por toda la cocina.

-¡estas embarazada! ¡de mi! ¡seré papá!-grito eufórico aun dándome vueltas, la respiración se me atoro.

¿Edward estaba contento?..¡¿pero qué cara..?

-¿Edward estas borracho?-musite cuando me bajo pero no me soltó, me beso la frente, y luego apoye mi cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

-Claro que no…Bells amor…seremos padres, acaso tu…?-su voz disminuyo y alzo mi rostro, sus ojos de repente se hicieron tristes, y juro que lagrimas casi derramadas.

No respondí sorprendida por la reacción de Edward…el malinterpreto mi silencio, y me bajo.

-Isabella se que estamos muy jóvenes, pero no te permitiré que te deshagas de nuestro hijo, el no tiene la culpa de que no nos cuidáramos…-me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro, y mirándome fijamente, fruncí el ceño.

¿Acaso creía que yo no quería tener a nuestro bebé?

Dios!

-Edward…yo pensaba que tu…

-¿Qué yo te dejaría?...¿por eso la escena que me hiciste hace pocos minutos?, ¿querías terminar con migo?-soltó todo de golpe, asentí en silencio, el sonrió.

-Claro que no niña boba, tonta e hipersensible…TE AMO, y el hecho de que me des un hijo, me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, no sabes cuánto…-susurro, acercándose lentamente a mis labios, y besándome tiernamente, sin prisas, sin necesidad de llegar a la cama, solo viviendo el momento, disfrutando cada roce, y demostrándome sus palabras.

Suspire, y el se separo.

-Lo siento tanto Edward…yo pensé…-antes de que continuara, el puso un dedo en mis labios, y se agacho a la altura de mi vientre, alzo mi saco y sonrió pícaramente.

-Como me gusta ese saco…-murmuro, me sonroje pero no lo deje de mirar.

En un acto inesperado, comenzó a llenar de besos la zona expuesta, y se abrazo a mis piernas, poniendo su oreja en mi panza plana.

-Hola bebé…soy tu papá Edward, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tenerte entre mis brazos, se que serán tan hermosa como tu madre, crecerás llena de amor, con tus papís que nunca te dejaran sola, y siempre cuidaran de ti…te espero princesa…así que pórtate bien, y no le produzcas tantas nauseas a tu madre…-murmuro, aun pegado a mi vientre, soltando una mano y usándola para acariciarlo.

No pude evitarlo, y comencé a a llorar, Edward me miro preocupado, pero luego sonrió.

-Ya comenzó-susurro levantándose y dirigiéndome a su habitación, donde comenzó a desvestirme lentamente, besando cada trozo expuesto, pero sin querer llegar a mas, busco algo entre sus cajones y me paso una camisa, cuando quede totalmente desnuda, me la pude y me acosté en su cama, arropándome, pues estaba muerta del frio, Edward me sonrio dulcemente.

-Voy por chocolate caliente…ya vuelvo- me dijo saliendo disparado.

A los pocos minutos subió balanceándose con dos tazas humeantes, y sentándose a mi lado.

-Gracias-le di un beso en los labios, a lo que el sonrió, y comenzó a beber de su tasa, tomamos entre charlas, y una pequeña discusión, pues yo quería que fuera niño, y el no quería….aseguraba que su primera hija seria una princesita.

Al final, me di por vencida, y el también, me dijo que sería mejor tener mellizos, me atore con el chocolate y el se destornillo de la risa, lo golpee con una almohada, y luego nos acurrucamos bien pegados en su cama, y me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo, mientras el me tarareaba mi vieja nana, y sobaba mi vientre….

**F.F.B**

-Yo también-le respondí, cuando cerré la puerta, corrí hacia la habitación de mi niña, y me encerré con llave la asegure con una banquita, y camine hacia la cama de ella, dormía plácidamente, me limpie las lagrimas y me acomode en la estrecha cama, la atraje hacia mí, y la abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ella.

Comencé a escuchar estruendos por toda la casa

Aparatos rotos...

Insultos...

Gritos...

Y la casa volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral...

-¿Mami?..¿Papi está peleando con el señor malo otra vez?-pregunto inocentemente mi niña, una sola lagrima se me salió y asentí en silencio.

-Mi papi es un héroe-susurro volviéndose a quedar dormida.

-Claro mi niña-le respondí con voz entrecortada, y apreté mis ojos con fuerza para poder escapar de esta pesadilla así fuera en sueños.

**Hay Dios, la autora kiere hacer un huekito y esconderse allí hasta…siempre….esta rojita como un tomate, ¡ESTE ES MI PRIMER LEMMON!..o bueh..intento de lemmon…**

**Se q no es el mejor de todos, pero ps ¿por algo se empieza no?**

**Deséenme muxa suerte en el concurso…aunk les digo algo…¡pasense por los otros one shots concursantes!, están….¡buenisimos! yo me kede asi o_o con algunos…osea si yo soy perver…jam…las otras autoras son mis senseis….o como se escriba…..ok ya toy divagando**

**Bueh…**

**Las kiero asi muxo!**

**Se cuidan!**

**Con cariño**

*****MELCHI CULLEN*****


End file.
